


Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss females tickle request

by Bigtime12



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Demons, F/F, Magic, Non-Consensual Tickling, Tickling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigtime12/pseuds/Bigtime12
Summary: Tickle any female charters from Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss. Also, only females charters are allowed to tickle females sorry.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss females tickle request

**Author's Note:**

> TheAce allowed me to make this check him out also this is rated M for some tickling but there will be non-M rated tickling. I will put the rating in the chapter title

A female/male who is covered by a cloak says in a dark room with a light one them “Welcome all to tickle a Hazbin Hotel/Helluva boss woman tickle request story. This will work by commenting below what you want for the victim(s) like these lovely ladies.” Soon four other lights turned on showing Charlie Magne, Vaggie, Mille, and Lonna tied up to the roof in an X frame with rope. Vaggie and Lonna both had an angry look on their faces as they struggled to get out. Charlie said,” Vaggie you been trying to get out the ropes for a while I don’t think it will work and who knows what the person will do to us.” Then Lonna said,” Well the fucking princess trying to be fucking positive.” Vaggie said,” Want to say that again to my face, you stupid mutt.” Lonna growled but Charlie and Mille both tried to calm them down. As the person said,” Now that you lovely ladies now know each other let me explain how this will work the person who wants to make a request must say the victim or victims they want to be tickled.” With the word tickled was said all of their eyes widen and 3/4 of it was out of fear.

The person continued,” Then they say who will tickle them, and the mature rating will be.” Charlie asked,” What do you mean what the mature rating will be.” The person said,” Well the mature rating is like a fanfiction story and how grown-up it is like and is rated like this, an M is for 18 and above request, T is between 13-17 request and K is 10 and below the request. Like a request that has a mature rating of M the victim can be in a state of dress like this.” They point to Charlie and smoke covered her. When the smoke was gone Charlie was only in her underwear, her shoes, socks, pants her shirts and bra were gone. Charlie let out a squeak as she tried to cover her breasts Vaggie looked angry as her girlfriend was undressed. The person continued,” A rating T mature rating can be a state of dresses like these.” Smoke now covered Vaggie and Mille and when the smoke cleared Vaggie was in a bunny girl outfit and Mille was only in her bra and underwear.

Vaggie blushed and Mille didn’t seem to care, the person then said,” Finally a mature rating of K is just the victim in her normal state of clothing without the shoes and socks if they wear those.” Lonna is just relaxed as she didn’t get a clothing change the person then said,” Next is Charter alterations, these respond with the mature ratings and are optional. The alterations just change a certain charter’s body part. For ratings that are K, the only option is the feet.” Lonna’s feet got bigger as her eyes just narrowed as they now skunked smaller than their original size. The person said,” For ratings of T the option includes the butt and the feet.” Mille’s feet got bigger as Veggie’s butt got bigger. Mille didn’t look concerned but Vaggie eye narrowed. Charlie gets nervous as the person continued,” Now for a rating of M the options are the breasts, butt and the feet.” Charlie’s breasts and butt got bigger and her feet got smaller. The person then continued,” Now for their ticklish rating they can either be low, medium, or high. Low will only get them giggling, the medium will be normal laughter to somewhat loud laughter, and high will be scream laughing. The next one will be the reason why they are being tickled, like being kidnapped by the person they were supposed to kill.” To girls appeared near Lonna and Mille and started to tickle them as both of them laughed.

The person said,” Or their girlfriend wanting to tickle them.” Vaggie was let go by Charlie and before she could do anything, she started to tickle Charlie on her stomach. Charlie started to laugh. Vaggie tried to stop but couldn’t. The person went on,” There can be tools added but the author has the say what the tool will be. Now for spots that can be tickled responds with the rating K all over the body excluding the butt and breasts. Rating T is the whole body excluding the breasts. Rating M ids everywhere.” Lonna is being tickled on her feet, Mille is being tickled on her butt and Charlie is being tickled on her breasts by a forced Vaggie. The person said,” Finally the rules for requesting are, the only fetish here is a tickling fetish follow the mature rating rule and no women hood tickling if you break any of these rules once your request and any future requests will not happen. That’s all folk now I will sit back and watch the show.” The person sits down and watches the three ladies getting tickled.  
The Victim: Choose the person (or people) you want to be tickled  
The Tickler: Who'll be the ones doing the tickling?  
Mature rating,” What is the rating?  
Tickleness rating: How ticklish are they?  
Tickle tool., Will there be any use of tickle tools?  
Reason: Why is the tickling happening?  
Alterations: Do you want to change the body of the charter in any way?


End file.
